Carta de Mu de Aries a su amada
by Skipper1
Summary: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de un caballero de oro cuando se enamora? Descúbrelo ahora mismo.


CARTA DE MU DE ARIES A SU AMADA:

"No soy lo que buscas, sino lo que encuentras. No soy lo que sueñas o idealizas, soy lo que experimentas. Si sabes mirar adecuadamente, y ves a través de mi universo detrás de mis ojos cristalinos, captarás la esencia de lo que mi presencia está compuesta. Huele mi flor y olerás fragancia pura; contempla mi figura y percibirás belleza imperfecta; toma mi mano y experimentarás una masa de partículas vibrantes, llenas de energía".

"Soy el hombre más fiel y sereno que te puedas encontrar. Esa podría ser mi mayor virtud y también mi mayor condena; puedes interpretar erróneamente que al ser un hombre totalmente seguro en tu vida, que nunca te faltaré, pierdas el interés en mí y te busques a alguien más por el simple hecho de experimentar algo nuevo y peligroso".

"Puedo ser tu maestro, puedo ser tu guía. Si nuestros destinos coinciden sabré que el movimiento de las constelaciones y la energía del cosmos te trajeron hasta mí. El encontrarme tal vez vino de una profunda necesidad de entender quién eres, qué es lo que quieres o pretendes lograr en tu vida, qué sentido tiene y hacia dónde te diriges. O puede que yo te haya encontrado a ti para recordar algo que había olvidado, o algo nuevo que necesito aprender para mantenerme puro, o simplemente para no desviarme del camino que ya he tomado".

"Sea cual fuere la causa o la circunstancia, debes tener bien en claro que no habrá otra oportunidad igual. No basta con que estés frente a mí: tienes que reconocerme. Tu alma lo sabrá al instante. Tu nivel de atracción te llevó a este encuentro especial, así que no desaproveches ni un segundo. Tal vez frente a mí solamente tengas unos días, o unas horas, o incluso unos pequeños minutos. Debes aprovechar mi presencia, porque soy tan esencial y misterioso que me puedo apartar de tu vista en cualquier momento".

"Si te he acariciado con mi viento debes seguir mi aroma con todo tu sentir hasta que por fin caigas en mi regazo con la satisfacción de saber que todo tu viaje, tu sacrificio, tu sudor y tu arduo trabajo han valido la pena. Lo que tengas que decir en ese momento dilo; no importa si suena absurdo, tonto, si te arrepientes de esto y aquello, como si balbucearas; de todas formas sé que eso viene de tu corazón".

"Ten por seguro que de mí obtendrás las respuestas que has estado buscando, y de mí adquirirás la experiencia y la confianza que te hace falta obtener para seguir con tu vida y madurar en el proceso. Así que cuando me tengas aprovéchame. Soy un carnero libre, fiel a mis costumbres, poderoso cuando tengo que demostrarlo, frágil en los momentos de sentimentalismo puro; puedes obtener de mí el máximo provecho si así lo deseas. Sintonízate en mi frecuencia, alcanza mi entendimiento, penetra en mi alma y verás mi esencia".

"Perdona si de pronto me pongo eufórico; probablemente habré hecho o dicho algo que te haya lastimado, o me haya alejado de ti sin razón aparente por no estar dispuesto a un posible reencuentro contigo. Debes saber que nunca fue mi intención herirte; eso ocurrió porque simplemente estaba asustado, por no tener en orden mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos, por no ser capaz de dejarte bien en claro el mensaje que quiero que comprendas, o porque estabas entrometiéndote demasiado conmigo sin que yo estuviera dispuesto a revelarte esa parte de mí que todavía no conoces".

"Si cometo un grande error para contigo, prefiero demostrar mi arrepentimiento con grandes regalos y majestuosas celebraciones en tu nombre. Es la forma más valiosa en la que puedo pedirte perdón, porque para mí este tipo de acciones son como rosas cargadas de perfume que pueden, con su aroma, hacer olvidar la palabra más majestuosa".

"No importa la edad que tengas ni de dónde vengas. Esas cosas dejan de importar cuando logras estar en sintonía conmigo. Si eres capaz de comprender la misma nota, la misma sinfonía, entonar el mismo canto y sentir la misma energía, entonces habrás llegado a la altura de lo divino por unos instantes y habrás alcanzado mi nivel de conciencia. Serás capaz de experimentar un atisbo de lo que significa ser maduro y estar a la altura de los dioses, como si probaras el elíxir de la sabiduría y pasaras a convertirte en un maestro inmediato".

"Recuerda… Si llegas a encontrarte conmigo en el mismo camino debes aprovecharme al máximo; de lo contrario puede que me vaya para siempre y no vuelvas a verme nunca más. Si me das la oportunidad de demostrarte quién soy, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Haré caer en el cielo una lluvia de estrellas a la merced de tu entretenimiento, crearé para ti las constelaciones del firmamento para que puedas ver de cerca su polvo estelar, te rodearé con mi manto de cristal para que sientas el calor de mi protección y te tele transportaré a un mundo lleno de maravillas, hermosas realidades y almas libres… tan magnífico que la perspectiva 'fantasía' no bastará para imaginar semejante belleza".

"Sólo ven a mí. Aventúrate, búscame, y cuando me encuentres… Aprovéchame. Dame tan sólo una oportunidad y te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás, amor mío".

ATENTAMENTE

Tu caballero fiel:

Mu de Aries.


End file.
